Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair
by Literary Drawing
Summary: Tantos años habían pasado ya que no recordaba el momento en que sus alas se batieron hasta notar cómo sus pies rozaban la tierra, pero ahí estaba, frente a uno de los dos hermanos que más problemas le había proporcionado. — One-shot Sabriel (SamxGabriel). Contiene spoilers de la quinta temporada.


¡Buenas a todos!

Antes que nada quería agradeceros por los reviews que dejasteis en los anteriores fics, es un orgullo saber que a alguien les gustó y disfrutó con ellos. So, ¡muchas gracias! Esta vez traigo un Sabriel (SamxGabriel), de la serie Supernatural. Es una de mis parejas favoritas, por lo que nuevamente espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

No me enrollo más. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! — _Drawing._

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.**

* * *

Siempre se ha creído que el verdadero culpable de las bromas, las constantes intromisiones y las inútiles desgracias han sido obra de aquel arcángel renombrado como el bromista. ¿Pero y si en realidad la culpa no solo fuese suya? ¿Y si la incitación de alguien más fuese la causante de tanto alboroto?

Siempre pensó que la tierra era un lugar apacible donde vivir, un lugar donde desconectar de la familia y otros tantos desastres que no le dejaban respirar. Lucifer, Miguel, Raphael e incluso su propio padre ignoraron la desaparición del hermano menor durante cientos de años, años que usó para establecer contacto con las más altas deidades, aprender de las costumbres que hacían a una persona un humano y no un monstruo y a manejar al cien por cien sus poderes. La destreza aumentó tan considerablemente como la extensión de su conocimiento. Todo fue bien, como pensó que iría, hasta que todo se torció. Guerras, intolerancias, desventajas, robos, persecuciones y una buena _"sarta de bobadas"_. Buscó refugio en donde más seguro se sentía: sus bromas. Creó su propia realidad a base de diversión e irónicos castigos, llegando a extremos que ni tan siquiera él llegó a comprender en un primer momento. Conocido también como el bromista, _el arcángel Gabriel._

» » » » » » » »

Tantos años habían pasado ya que no recordaba el momento en que sus alas se batieron hasta notar cómo sus pies rozaban la tierra, pero ahí estaba, frente a uno de los dos hermanos que más problemas le había proporcionado, y por el que al mismo tiempo tanta curiosidad sentía. Hijo menor, recipiente de Lucifer. Había escuchado tantas historias y leyendas sobre la profecía que sentía pudor ante el simple pensamiento de creer que acabaría ocurriendo de verdad. ¿Tristeza al ver a sus hermanos enfrentados? Increíble pero cierto.

—Bien, bien, bien, has vuelto a cazarme otra vez. ¿Se siente bien el grandullón ante taaan increíble suceso? —El arcángel alzó sus cejas al tiempo que sus manos chocaron entre ellas. Sam Winchester, el menor de los hermanos, había conseguido atrapar una vez más al bromista. El fuego prendido a su alrededor dibujaba insinuantes formas en el suelo, tranquilizadoras para quienes las observase desde el otro lado. El encierro fue inminente.—Padre me dijo una vez: Allí, en la punta de la más alta torre, encontrarás a tu princesa y le darás de nombre Rapunzel. ¡Oh, Rapunzel, te he encontrado! Deja caer tu larga melena hacia mi para poder así escalar hasta tus húmedos y calientes aposentos. —Mientras recitaba, una piruleta apareció entre sus dedos, la cual se llevó a su boca frente al ceño fruncido que el moreno le dio como respuesta a su recital.—Quizás Pocahontas te viene me-... —Sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver como el menor se acercaba.

Los parpadeos de un ángel nunca traían nada bueno, menos aún de un arcángel. El sonido chirriante de las botas del cazador resonó por toda la sala al caminar hacia el círculo creado. Gabriel, indeciso, dio un paso hacia atrás, echando un ojo a la distencia que había entre el cuerpo de su recipiente y el fuego. No tenía escapatoria y eso conseguía ponerle nervioso.—Ni un solo paso más, te lo advierto. —Sus advertencias solo sirvieron para que el cazador siguiera caminando, atravesando sin miedo el círculo que él mismo había formado. Había capturado a la criatura más poderosa que había tenido el placer de conocer.

¿Cómo ocurrió? Aún se pregunta al recordar la manera en la que las manos del Winchester se adelantaron para agarrar su chaqueta y tirarla allá donde sus brazos no llegaban. Al recordar cómo sus manos se colaron bajo su camisa y se encargaron de desabrochar el pantalón que no duró más de unos segundos colocados sobre sus piernas. ¿Cómo dejó que ocurriera? Tras un pensamiento nublado siempre había una experiencia vívida y excitante, tan excitante como los gemidos que resonaron por toda la sala en memoria de las embestidas que terminaron por sucederse. Embestidas que consiguieron arquear sus espaldas hasta el límite de lo insospechable. Jadeos, nombramientos. Sam, Gabriel. La intensidad que surgió de un momento a otro, movimientos sinuosos que incitaban al placer de la lujuria y a la confidencialidad entre dos hermanos menores. Un interesante momento que recordaría toda su vida.

Y muchos se preguntan, ¿dónde quedó esa piruleta? _Los labios del cazador se esfumaron con un dulce sabor sobre ellos._


End file.
